User talk:Blaid
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Prototype Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Respond Thanks. And sure, what's it about? Ishimura Elite 16:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic Yeah, I'd still like Kira to be in the fanfiction, and that sounds like a fitting power for Pariah to have. Maybe it'd be harder for him to be able to control and/or give power to stronger prototypes, though. Ishimura Elite 02:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question I plan on putting my fanfiction on here, but I'm wondering if I'm allowed to put it as an actual page or if I have to put it in a user blog. Ishi (talk) 01:52, September 14, 2012 (UTC) As a blog or an actual page? Ishi (talk) 13:34, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll get on it when I have a chapter done lol. I've been really busy with school and stuff. Senior year and what-not. Ishi (talk) 13:56, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Blergh Ok first off, that wasn't the plan to kill him. I still have a LOT of work to do if I want to kill him. I don't think I will want to kill PARIAH, but if I REALLY wanted to, I could probably find a way. I'm pretty good like that. Second, I was only doing something to make it so PARIAH couldn't kill Shane should they fought long enough, just as a bit of a counter to it. Again, I can probably do a WHOLE lot more than you've seen if I really thought about it, not just in giving Shane a shitstorm of new abilities since I counteracted all of PARIAH's with just one. Basically I did it so any time they fought it'd be a stalemate. Wouldn't be able to kill each other. Also, don't act so condescending, it pisses me off. Ishi (talk) 21:19, June 6, 2013 (UTC) It's... kiiiinda condescending. Kinda. Also nice to see you aren't dead I guess. Ishi (talk) 21:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey so am I. I'm still working on Prototype: Revival from time to time, though, so I might have some stuff up for that at some point. Ishi (talk) 22:13, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Are you gonna be doing anything else on this site or are you done or something? Ishi (talk) 06:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm kind of interested to see where you take PARIAH and the Olympians and what-not, so whenever you get the chance I'd like to see some more stuff. Ishi (talk) 18:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes It Has Yeesh, where've you been for I don't even know how long? Ishi (talk) 16:00, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Well alright then. Ishi (talk) 16:27, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Yo Are you even still alive? I am, somehow. If you're not dead then I'd like to discuss something with you. Ishi (talk) 01:22, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Holy crap, you're alive! Well, what I was thinking was to redo some character stuff here if you're even still interested in it. I was looking over stuff on Shane and Jason Greene and I think that the two should be separated from Alex Mercer and Manhattan and be involved in an entirely separate outbreak in an entirely different city, in which Jason Greene would be the one to release the virus in order to isolate individuals with proper genes to join him in his whole "Olympians" gang. The plan would be that Shane is infected and becomes a Prototype, same as certain others who Pariah would recruit, but Shane would resist Pariah's whole mind control thing that he'd use to bring those who became Prototypes to him, basically becoming the only one who becomes immune to those effects and by extension becoming the only person who could actually fight Pariah. That is, if you're still even interested in the stuff that's on here. I don't even know if I am, but I feel like what I got could probably be better. Ishi (talk) 05:46, October 20, 2016 (UTC) I don't know, I'd still like to work with them. We didn't really get very far with them, and I'm still interested in working with the two. I just think it'd be better if it was away from Manhattan and all that and within its own self-contained story with changes to the two characters. Ishi (talk) 20:14, October 20, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking more like his master plan was to infect people in order to single out the people suitable to become Prototypes but Shane is the only one who resists him in his attempt to bring them all to him for a master race kind of thing. Ishi (talk) 20:08, October 21, 2016 (UTC)